Obstacles!
by Magica Ring
Summary: "Its the turning point of Misaki's life."She broke up with Usui but can Usui let this happen? "I'm pathetic Usui. I cant be with you and I dont want to either." Was she all said to the green eyed alien. A little about Walker family... Read this story to find out.
1. Chapter 1

This story is based on the turning point of our sweet demon president Ayuzawa Misaki. Misaki's life turned in to a hell but can anyone save her from this. Let's get to the story.

_**Maid sama: Thoughts **_

**Disclaimer: I don't own maid sama. It's own by my ideal Hiro Fujiwara. **

**I just own the plot I put here.**

It starts after the UXMisi festival when both Usui and Hinata were in Misaki's home.

The night, Usui came back from Misaki's house went to his apartment, he gave his cat's name

'Leach' and thought that how Misaki was blushing after she suggest the name. "Ayuzawa I can't wait to see you tomorrow." He went to sleep.

Misaki was on her bed thinking "That idiot! Always makes me do what he wants. I can't belief I said all that to him in that festival. And I did what my heart said at that time. All of that what I said to him was true though. I hope he'll not tease me for this. And if he will, I'll give him my best medicine." But Misaki didn't know that night was the last night she slept peacefully.

The next morning: 

"Mom, I'm leaving." Misaki said goodbye to her mom and headed to school. It was Tuesday morning. Misaki's instinct tells her that something is going to happen. She was on her way. She turned in to an alley then a leg blocked her way by which she couldn't control her balance and fell to the hard floor. Her knees start bleeding. "What the hell?" She turned to know who the culprit was but a firm grip caught both of her hand behind and cornered her in the wall. "Don't move or I'll thrash you in a second." A cold yet hard voice warned her.

Misaki struggled to free but he was too strong. Her hand was already cramped. She kicked him and freed herself but her knees gave out and she again fell to the ground. "Dam it."

The man got the chance and hit her in the gut. It was too painful. She swallowed the pain. Then the man cold voice again roared "I know you are good at Aikido. Give up already."

"Who are you? What do you want?" Misaki tried to stay strong.

"Oh no! I can't do that Misaki. You can only solve my problem." The man was actually a boy, a school boy. He showed his face to Misaki. He has black hair, grey eyes and a tall figure.

"I don't know how you know my name; just leave me alone otherwise I'll call the police." Misaki tried to threaten him as her wound getting worse.

"Hahaha…you are really an interesting girl. Hmm…make the mistake to call police; I'll give you a trailer by hurting your mom and your sweet little sister." The boy looking like at age of 23 said her politely and with a laugh.

"Why are you doing this? We (representing herself, her mom and Shuzuna) don't even know you." Misaki asked irritated.

"Why I'm doing this? You don't know me but I know about all of your family. You all are cheaters. Your dad Sakuya, reassured my dad that he'll return all the money in due date. My father needed a surgery but we couldn't afford the money. He tried to contact your father but that bas**** vanished. My father was dead out of pain. AND NOW YOU AND YOUR FAMILY WILL PAY FOR THIS." He snapped with a loud voice that if a glass is there it must be broken now.

Misaki couldn't say anything. She frizzed like an ice. Her body didn't move. She felt pity for that boy's father and her anger raised doubled for her own father. She cursed herself that she is a daughter of a murderer. What'll she do now? What did she done that she deserved such a filthy life. She was struggling mentally then again that voice repeated "Are you ready to pay for this or I don't hesitate to apply force."

She looked at him who was boiling with anger and said "How can I help you?"

"You are smart. Pay all the money which your father lent from us with in one month." That boy replied with such rage.

"H…how much?" Misaki replied afraid that it must be more beyond her imagination.

"Two and half million yen." The boy smirked and added "or if you like the other way which will be much easier for you."

"Two and h…half million yen!" She was too shocked after hearing the amount. It is far much more amount. Her eyes were big. They can't afford that much. "And what is the other way?" She replied hope that may be that'll be easy.

"Marry me and pay for the whole life. I'm giving you 24 hours to decide." He replied and was about to go but stopped and added "Oh yes I forgot if you like to choose the second option, after you marry me you have to cut your every tie with your family. Then you'll know how it feels when you lose a family member." Then he walked away.

Misaki couldn't breath. She thought it's just a nightmare. When she will wake up it'll end soon. But it was truth. She thought about her father. Her anger doubled. She felt a pain in her heart. She managed to forget about her father very hardly and the dept was already cleared. "_**But it seems like you want to see us suffering for life time." She cursed her father. **_She greeted her teeth and walked to the school. She was looking miserable. She went near a tap on the roadside and washed her bleeding leg. She sprinkled some water in her face and headed to school.

Misaki was at the gate of Saika High, she spotted Usui was waiting for her. She was again afraid that what if he'll find out. She has to lie. "_**Think Misaki. Think something to lie." **_

"Hello Ayuzawa! You are late. What took you so…?" Usui saw her closely and stopped in mid- sentence. "Ayuzawa what happened? How did you get the wound? Are you ok?" Usui asked her nonstop with fear in his eyes.

"It's just a scratch you idiot, I fell down by a rock. I was looking in other direction." Mistake replied but she didn't hide the cracking voice.

Usui without wasting a second took her to the infirmary by holding her in his arm and didn't respond to her struggling. No one could see Usui was holding Misaki as all the students were in their respective class. "Put me down you idiot! What are you doing? What if anyone sees us? PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT." Misaki was struggling but sopped due to the stinging pain of her knee.

Usui carefully placed her in the bed of school infirmary and searched for the first-aid box. He found the box and went for the treatment. He knelled down before her and observed the wound. It was bleeding again due to her struggling. He observed closely then he found a sharp stone was dig inside the wound and it created a hole. By which Usui was curious that how can she make the whole way through this. He took a sterilized forcep and told her to stay calm. "Ayuzawa it'll hurt a bit." He informed her and bound his hankie just above the wound to ease some pain. He carefully released out the the stone with the forcep by which Misaki hold tight to his shirt and shut her eyes tightly. Usui throw the stone and started to clean the wound with antiseptic. Then a hand stopped him.

"Usui I can do it myself just go to the class. You're already late." Misaki felt very useless at that time as he mended her wound.

Then he saw a red finger print on her wrist. It was so deep that any one can guess it's a tight gripping hand print. He didn't say anything at that time as Misaki was already in pain. "Hnn you think I'll leave you like this prez? Forget it." He said to her without looking in to her eyes continuing the treatment. He took some ointment after washing the wound with the antiseptic. After putting the ointment he bandaged it. By doing so his mind was in her hand. It was killing him inside that some one hurt her very badly. He already guessed that the wound in her knee was also not from just falling.

He then stood up, looked in to her eyes with such caring face that Misaki couldn't resist. She tried to look away but Usui sat on her side holding her injured hand. Misaki thanked him Usui just nodded hoping that she'll tell him the truth. But he knows her well; she'll not tell him. But he couldn't stay like this. Then Misaki spoke "Go to your class idiot. Are you planning for a detention?"

"I'll Ayuzawa after you tell me what's wrong." Usui replied though he knows very well that she'll not tell him.

"Nothing's wrong idiot. Now if you'll not go to the class I'll have to punish you." Misaki didn't want to away from him but she didn't want to worry him either. She knows Usui will not getting away until he find out the truth.

"Ok I'm going for now but if you promise me that you'll rest here until your wound stop bleeding." He agreed with her with this condition.

She tried to object but Usui remind her that he's not going leave her if she will not take any rest. By which Misaki agreed thought "If he stay here he'll ask me many questions and I have to tell him the truth. He'll kill that boy which I don't want to."

Usui cupped her face and gave a quick peck in to her cheek. Misaki's cheek was red like tomato. Usui went and after he was out of the door Misaki mumbled something "Perverted outer-space alien." Usui heard that and determined _**"I'll definitely find out. I'm not going to let anyone lay a finger on you Misaki. I felt sorry for today. You are hurt and I'm here to protect you**_. _**Whoever he was he's going to pay for this."**_ Then he headed to his class.

***End of chapter one***

What'll Misaki do? What should she do? Reply with your reviews.

Do you want me to continue? Otherwise I'll delete it…

If you like it then comments it. Sorry for giving Misaki so much pain here.


	2. Chapter 2

**Long time no see my dear friends. Sorry for the late, my classes. Oh! it sucks! **

**Thanks to all, who reviewed last time. I think you all want me to continue. No more babbling. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN MAID SAMA, JUST OWN THE PLOT. **

**Usui POV: **

"She had an injury, a deep one. What's wrong with her? She isn't the person who gets hurt by just falling on the floor. Ayuzawa! I swear, I'm going to kill that person who tried to even threat you. May be I should ask her one more time. I just can't wait here and suffer you there. No I've to find out as soon as possible." Usui thought and thought and thought. He couldn't concentrate anymore in the class. He stood up loudly that everyone's attention went to the loud noise of chair even the teacher. "I've to go out sir. Can I?" He asked very politely that the teacher couldn't deny and permit him to go.

GOD knows how he managed to put a calm behavior in front of the teacher. He was walking in the corridors of Seika High heading towards infirmary.

**Misaki POV: **

"I've to go. I don't have time. But what can I do? How can I able to get that amount of money? I can't tell about it to mom either. It's not fair. I don't have any complain about that boy. He is right in his track. No one wants to loose their parents. What can I even do?" She was in deep thought. Unconsciously, she was biting her nails. A deep frown was seen in her head.

Usui was in the door of infirmary and hear the murmuring sound. He stopped in his track and tried to comprehend what she was making with that murmuring sound. He peaked through the window and saw a really tensed Misa very deep in thought. That's it. He waited too long. It's the time.

**Misaki POV end**.

"Do you miss me Misa?" Usui asked her politely.

Misaki was very shocked after hearing his voice. She placed a hand in her heaving chest.

"Don't scare me like that you idiot! Are you planning to give me a heart attack?" She gulped and tried to regain her composer.

"What were you thinking? What's bothering you so much?" He was very close to her and at the eye level adding "Tell me."

Misaki pushed him and hold a fist full of his collar and said "Why are you here? You should be in class. You didn't listen to m…" But she was cut off by a hand pressing softly to her mouth.

"Shhh…Just relax Misa. I couldn't concentrate in the class. You, you are hurt and you don't even bother to tell me the reason. Please Ayuzawa just tell me. Am I not that worthy enough to know?" He said smoothly that it melted her heart. She just stared in that green eyes and wanted to tell everything. Her heart echoed in her ear.

"A boy Usui, his father dead just because of my father and I've to pay all the money that my father lend from them or if I can't then I've to marry him." She said all this but it was just her lips trying to say. She couldn't form any word. It was inaudible. Her mind stopped her to tell but her heart was against it. She then took a deep breath and said "Look Usui, nothing's wrong and for GOD shake don't ask me the same question again because my answer will not going to change. And thanks for worried about me. Now give me some alone time I've much work to do. By that she went to student council room. This time she was able to walk.

"No Misa you aren't getting away with this. Anyway I've to use the other way then." Usui smirked.

**In the student council room: **

"I'm sorry Usui. I didn't mean to hurt you. I can't hurt anybody just because of my dad. He already hurt three persons (Herself, Suzuna and her mom). I don't want anyone else to suffer anymore." Misaki determined and she quickly got an idea how to pay the money. She tried to hold herself and took a deep breath. "Yes I've to do this. It's the only choice." She got off and heading to the school gate.

The school was ended. All students were heading to their homes and Misaki was already gone. Her two friends Sakura and Shizuko tried to call Misaki but her phone was in silent mode. So they gave up and heading to their home.

Usui on the other hand was waiting for Misaki outside the student council room. He searched every room and after not finding her he called her. "No answer." His curiosity grew. He ran as quickly as possible knowing Misaki will be in Maid Latte.

Misaki was in front of City Hospital. "Is it the right way? Or I just…No no no It's my final decision. I've to do this." She determined and progressed to the counter.

"Excuse me! Can you tell me where the operation hall is?" She asked the lady in the counter.

"Of which floor mam? We have one in one floor." The lady replied.

"Ahh…aa any floor." She replied nervously.

"What? You aren't a visitor?" The lady was confused.

"No. I…I need some money so I want to…do…donate one of my kidney." Misaki replied half confidently.

**In Maid Latte: **

Usui arrived in the Maid Latte and asked every one about Misaki. The manager told that Misaki has a day off. Then Usui thanked the manager and went to search for Misaki. "May be she will be in her home. But what if she couldn't walk to her home? The wound was deep though. You are very stubborn Misa. What will I do about you?" Usui was deep in thought and was about to cross the City Hospital. "Should I call to her home?"

**In the hospital: **

"Oh! So what's your age mam?" The lady asked Misaki.

"16 plus."

"Sorry mam, you can't donate your kidney. The person who can donate should be above 18." The lady replied somewhat disappointed thinking about the possible cause that Misaki wanted to donate a kidney.

"What? But I…" She sat in the bench near by placing a hand in her head with a deep sigh. "It was my only choice." She mumbled.

"Are you ok mam?" The lady ran to her and placed a hand in her shoulder. "Can I help you by any means mam?"

"N…no I'm sorry. I forgot about the age limit. Ok thank you I've to go bye!" She weaved and sprinted to the street.

Usui was on the opposite side of the road and was about to call Minako but he saw that Misaki was coming from the hospital. His eyes located her. He tried to call her but she was gone. "Just what she was doing in the hospital?" He greeted his teeth and heading to the hospital.

Usui asked the same lady in the counter about Misaki. "Excuse me mam, can you tell me if you saw a high school girl of age around 16?"

"Y…yes she was here a minute ago." The lady replied but too occupied by his handsome face.

"Can you tell me why did she come here? Please?" Usui tried.

"No sir. We can't. We can't give any information about others." The lady replied.

"Even if to her boyfriend?" Usui persuaded.

"O…Oh! So you two are couples." She looked the eagerness in Usui's eyes and told everything to him.

Usui thanked her and went outside.

"What a sweet couple." The lady was smiling herself.

Usui froze in his track. He couldn't breath. He just convinced himself that what he heard from that lady wasn't true. "What a pathetic boyfriend I'm. Why Misaki, why are you enduring all the pain by yourself? I'm here. I'm sure you don't want to worry others. You must think that you've to go through all the obstacles by yourself. And that's you are Misa. You silly girl! I'm coming for you and this time you can't get away from me" He thought and headed to the way same as hers.

Misaki was on her way then she opened her phone and sighed after see the missed calls. "Phew!" She exhaled and went to the park near her house. She was about to sit in the bench her phone rang again, this time from an unknown number. She picked up the phone a hard voice again heard from the other line.

"What did you decide? Are you returning the money or would you like to want to be my wife?" The boy asked in a playful tone.

"J…just give me two days. I need some time." She replied guiltily.

"DON'T PLAY DUMP WITH ME OTHERWISE YOU KNOW THE CONSEQUENCES." That boy roared.

"I know that's why I need some time. It's really a big decision. Give me two days." Misaki tried to convince him.

"Ok." It was the only thing heard before the line went dead.

"What! He agreed. Misaki was shocked that that boy agreed to her .

After some moments her eyes felt heavy and the whole world seems dark around her. She forgot to eat her lunch at school. So the weakness attacked with full force to her. She was about to loss consciousness but a pair of strong hand hold tight.

"Ayuzawa! Are you alright? Say something." Usui tried to wake her up by placing her in his lap. He sat on the bench where Misaki was sitting a moment ago. "Ayuzawa! Open your eyes. Please." He tried again by patting her cheek but the exhaustion of the day took over her and her breathing became shallow.

Usui thought for a moment that if he takes her to her home in this condition her mom will get worry. He then heard something "Us…u…i please d…don't hate me." She mumbled barely audible. But Usui heard it clearly as he was close to her.

"Why would I be Ayuzawa? I can't hate you. Never! Even my love for you is getting stronger day by day." Usui replied by hugging her tight.

Misaki was already on her unconsciousness again but she did manage to hear what Usui said.

Usui picked her up bridal style and headed to his apartment. It wasn't very dark so he took a taxi.

The whole journey to his apartment Misaki was in his arms. He held her securely. After 20 minutes of taxi ride they arrived at his apartment. He took the lift and opened his door. Then he locked the door and placed Misaki in his couch. He was about to turned but a fistful hand stopped him. He saw that Misaki hold his shirt collar through the whole journey. He remembered the moment when Misaki pulled his shirt collar in a threatening manner a few hours ago and now she hold his collar and didn't want to loose it.

He smiled and whispered "You are unpredictable my Misa." Then he loosed her fist and placed a sweet kiss in her forehead.

He went to the kitchen and decided to make omirice. After 10 minutes of cooking he finished and went for a shower.

Misaki's eyes fluttered open but the sudden light in the room made it close again. She then opened it again and almost jumped to see a familiar apartment. "U…usui's apartment! But…how? I was in the park as much as I remembered." She was murmuring with little nervous.

"You are awake." A familiar tone brought her eyes to a green eyed alien. He was clad in a towel down his weist. And another towel was hanging around his neck. Misaki's cheek was completely red after seeing Usui and she quickly looked in other ways.

Usui got the message and excused himself. After 2 minutes he returned with a T-shirt and a short. He came near to the couch and sat beside Misaki. She can smell the sweet lavender fresh smell of his soap. She was totally mesmerized by his smell. It makes her fresh too. Then Usui closed the small distance between them after coming close to her. She was nervous. Not a afraid type of nervous but nervous due to the closeness. Then her stomach roared. "Grrgh."

Usui laughed a little before disappearing in to the kitchen. Misaki blushed with a very deep shade of red. Usui returned with two plates of omirice. Usui kneeled before her and tried to feed her.

"W…what are you doing you idiot! And why am I here? I was in the park. When did I come here and how?" She was asking questions and more questions but his green eyes shows nothing but care and lots of love.

"Eat first. You hadn't eaten yet today. Then you can ask me any question." Usui replied by pushing a spoonful of rice to her mouth. She told him she can eat by herself but he refused and continued to feed her.

She ate all of her part and so does Usui. Then Usui put the dishes in the sink and returned to the hall. He observed Misaki in the kitchen door, she stood there with arms crossed in front of her chest (Very beautifully). He then went her from behind and hugged her tight placing his cheek to her shoulder, arms on her waist hugging her. Misaki was just stood there placing her hands over him.

"Are you feeling ok now Ayuzawa?" Usui asked from behind.

"Y…yeah! think so." She mumbled.

Usui turned her slowly to his direction. Then he spoke "You were in the park half unconscious so I took you here since your mom will be worried after seeing you like that."

"T…thanks!" She thanked him not sure of what to say and avoid the eye contact.

Usui noticed that she was avoing his eyes. She wasn't looking straight to him. He then turned her face to him with his forefinger and thumb and without warning claimed his lips to her. Her eyes grew bigger… and she couldn't think anything at that moment and kissed him back. Her heart was beating first. She missed his soft lips so much. She missed the warmth. She missed him, the one who is always with her anytime. She unconsciously hugged him tight and deepened the kiss.

**The boy in the phone: **

"I can't do this any more. Please leave her alone." The boy's voice sounded like pleading.

"Stop saying the same thing again or I'll really kill your father. Why did you cut the phone? It's me who'll decide to give her time or not. Not you." The voice on the other line roared.

"Why she?" The boy asked irritating.

"None of your business! Just do as I said. I want that girl to suffer." The other line went dead.

**End of chapter two. So, how was it? Can anyone guess who actually wants Misaki to suffer? Reply with the review button below. And yes the next chapter contains MisaxUsui moments. Please please please read and review. **


	3. Chapter 3

Hello every one. I'm a little disappointed that the views are more but reviews are very less. How come? Anyways thanks all who reviewed last time. As I said this chapter contain MisaxUsui moments a little but you'll like it…

**Reviews reply: **

Yuloman, Animefreak5253, Israali Kotetsu : Yes guys I continued it haha…

Anonymous, Sushiedchicken: You'll find your answer here. XD

ramolola: Thanks…XD

AnimeGirl197: Thank you for liking my story.

Carmella: Sorry for my bad English. Sorry that I disappointed you. I know my English sucks. But if you don't mind guide me where I missed. I'll try to make it up. Hope you'll like this chapter.

PrincessSkkylar: So sweet***

Musicalotaku: Thanks!

Neko-chan2604: Wait I'll tell your answer in the end of this chapter.

G27forever: Really?

Miho, Guest: Thank you.

Now get to the story…

**Disclaimer: I own maid sama…in my dreams off course haha… **

**Usui's apartment: **

The kiss Misaki and Usui shared was not very long but a sweet one. Their heart synchronized in the same manner. Misaki was looking in the other way due to embarrassment. She gulped and looked outside the window. Outside view of the city was looking like it wore a light black color blanket. Adding with some lights, the whole city was just suddenly looking very attractive for her. She was busy with observing the whole city that she was forgot that she was clad in the arms of Usui. Misaki was enjoying the view outside the window but Usui was enjoying by watching her face. Her cheek was a centimeter away from his face.

Misaki smiled a relief smile that Usui couldn't control. It's a very long time he saw her smiling. (in the Uxmishi festival in choosing balloon competition written lucky over it). He smiled too but a satisfactory smile.

They both stood there and Misaki was totally forgotten about the call from that boy. As per Usui, he lost in deep amber eyes, calm sweet with a light tinted cheek of hers. Usui cupped one of her cheek. The sudden warmth of his hands brought Misaki back to the reality. Usui's eyes were constantly watching hers. This time she couldn't avoid. She was looking the same way.

"You are looking so beautiful." Usui stated just a whisper enough to be heard by her.

Suddenly Misaki pushed Usui and hide her red face. "It's getting late. I've to go." She stated and about to unlock the door but a hand stopped her.

"Where do you think you are going?" Usui's voice made her stop.

"Well, if you forgot that I have a home where my mom, sister and I live. So if you kind enough to let go of my hand, I can go home as I've much work to do." Misaki told his as a matter of fact.

"Like…?" Usui asked without letting her hand.

"What…?"

"Like what important work do you have these days now?" Usui cleared looking at her eyes.

"It's my personal." She replied.

"Aren't you avoiding me?" Usui stated which slipped out from his mouth automatically.

"So you got it then. Now leave me alone." Misaki was struggling to free but the hand getting stronger.

After some time she flinched and bit her lip. Then Usui realized that he was gripping the same wrist which she was hurt before. By this Usui let go of her hand but replaced it by her waist. She was struggling but Usui hugged her close to him.

"Don't go Ayuzawa. Please. I'm sorry I didn't want to tell you that. Please let me take care of you. If I did anything wrong then tell me but don't punish yourself. Why did you want to donate your kidney?" Usui asked her feeling guilty.

Misaki's eyes got bigger. She did hear right. Her mind got puzzled. How the hell did he know? How can she handle all these things? What will she do now? Her heart felt heavy. What'll she going to answer Usui?

Misaki broke apart and told "Honestly, are you a mind freaking idiotic stalker? If you use that valuable time for study in stead of following me then…" She was cut off by his voice again.

"Don't do that kind of stuff again. If you want money Misa, for once you could have ask me. I know you don't want help from anyone but I'm not dead yet. I'm here to protect you. I'm always here to hold you, to be with you in every moment."

"Why? Why are you doing this even you know that I'm trying to avoiding you? I'm pathetic Usui just leave me alone. I can't be with you and I don't want to either." By that she ran off out of his apartment.

Usui just stood there like a statue. He was rejected from the one n only girl he loved so far. He didn't follow her that time. He leaved her alone. He told himself that she can take care of herself. No need of him. "Ayuzawa I can't leave you. And I won't give up on you."

Usui then went to his couch but it reminded him of Misaki. A while ago she was sleeping here so peacefully, she didn't want to let go of him. Her face was looking pale but again she looked beautiful. Near the window they shared a very lovely moment. She looked very happy in his arm. She kissed him back. What happened that she changed her mind suddenly?

He recalled what she said "I'm pathetic Usui just leave me alone." Wait a minute she blamed herself not me for leaving me. So it wasn't me. It must be the one who hurt her before. I've to go. What if she…?" By that he didn't waste a second gabbed a coat and drifted out from his apartment.

_**Misaki on her way: **_

She was crying. Her life was stumbled. She lost the most precious one from her life. She went near the same park but this time she was alone. She sat down on the bench. Her hands covered her face. "I needed to do that to Usui. Somehow I've to brake up with him to marry that boy. Heck I don't know even his name. I'm sorry Usui. I hurt you so much for my own selfish desire. Don't forgive me if you don't want but you deserve to live a far more batter life." She wiped her tear and stood up to go her home.

Then a cold voice said "Tears make people weak."

She turned around and looked the same boy stood there by not so arrogant look than before. "So hand me my money."

"I told you to give me at least two days but its ok. I made my mind; I'm going to marry you." She told honestly.

The boy's eyes got wide. His head phone was on his ears so that the other line can command him what to do as he failed previously when he called Misaki and gave her two days to decide. "What? You really want to marry me? It's really a big decision, think again." He said her by hoping that if she may change her mind.

"I couldn't afford that amount of money. So I've no other choice. But don't think that I'm weak. In this kind of stuff I always support people who are in trouble. I feel sorry for your father and I don't hesitate to help you by any means." Misaki replied sincerely.

The boy was dumbfounded very impressed by her frank answer. She is very clean hearted. He moved close to her to tell the truth but the other line of his phone spoke "make a wrong move; I'll make your life hell." He stopped after hearing the voice. "Ok I won't." He whispered then the line cut off.

Misaki was looking to his direction very honestly.

"Do you really want to marry me?" The boy asked her again.

"I don't know even your name yet and you are expecting me to answer this question?" Misaki replied didn't know what to say.

After hearing that from her that boy felt very embarrassed. So he pulled out his hand from his pant pocket by introducing him "Hello I'm Jackson."

Misaki shacked hand with him and asked him what to do next.

Jackson smirked and told her that he'll tell her tomorrow. Then he went away. On the gate of the park when he was about to go out suddenly fell to the floor by the quick punch. he tried to see where the punch came from but another punch made him fell back to the floor. Jackson got angry and blocked the third punch. He then saw who it was. The said person had blond hair and green eyes with a tall figure not older than Jackson.

"What do you want?" Jackson asked angrily. He wiped the blood drifting from his mouth by his sleeves.

"GET AWAY FROM HER OR I'LL KILL YOU HERE NOW." Usui roared and lunched for another punch. He was frustrated though. He couldn't control the anger built inside him. His face was red from anger.

"You want to kill me. Do it. I won't stop you but if you think that killing me solve your problem than you are wrong." Jackson smirked and told him.

"What do you mean?" Usui asked him with same rage.

"Misaki Ayuzawa is going to marry me." Jackson stated laughing.

That's it Usui hold him with his collar and cornered him in the wall near by. His eyes show nothing but anger. His eyes were looking like a deep red chili. His fist held him tight. But Jackson didn't do anything. He didn't even try to revolt him (Usui).

"Why are you doing this? Forget about the marriage I won't let you touch her again or let you harm her again. Ayuzawa didn't do anything wrong to deserve this. So why are you giving her so much trouble? She even broke up with me by blaming herself. And you bast*** toying with her." Usui told him by heaving heavily.

"You are very lucky dude. You are her boyfriend don't you? You know, I want to tell you something that "Don't let her go. She is too good. She doesn't deserve this. She deserves a much batter life. As per I know her she is pure from her heart." Jackson told him with a smile plastered on his face as he was remembering Misaki's face.

Usui let go of his shirt too confused what Jackson said now. His eyebrow furrowed and he asked again "If you don't want to hurt her then why are you giving her so much trouble. She even went to donate one of her kidney. Thank God that her age didn't permit her. Look I don't know what you want but if she'll hurt again I'll make your life miserable." Usui stated.

Jackson couldn't control after hearing that Misaki was about to lose a kidney. Then he dragged Usui near in the ally and told him the truth. He is a nice person though. Well everyone got melted by Misaki's kindness and selflessness.

Jackson started from the beginning:

… … … …

After hearing all, Usui immediately asked him "who the hell is the person who wants Misaki to suffer?"

"I really don't know either." Jackson replied.

"Don't try to trick me." Usui warned him.

"I'm telling you the truth. He's hiding his identification. Once I asked him that why is he doing this but he told me that it's none of my business. At first I rejected him but another day he almost killed my father. He got an accident and now he is in hospital. I don't want to loss my father and in other way not want to hurt Ayuzawa either." Jackson told Usui honestly.

Usui greeted his teeth, pulled his hair. He thought for a moment for every possible means of any of Misaki's enemy but found none. Then it strikes him that what if it's from HIS family as they don't like Misaki.

Then Usui asked him again "How was the voice of the caller (blackmailer)?"

"It was like an old man's voice. I can't understand why an old man wants to do such a thing?" Jackson replied by putting his forefinger in his cheek in a thoughtful manner.

Usui got the clue. He thought "It must be my grandfather's work. Who will be that low in this age?"

"Hey can I go now because I told you everything which I know. But it'll create a grate problem if you tell anyone.' He stated.

"Don't worry I'll not and sorry for the punch. I'm Usui. Usui Takumi." Usui shacked hand with him.

Jackson was heading on his way but stopped and said "Btw I'm getting fall for her a bit. So be careful dude." He smirked and went away but he didn't miss the reply of Usui.

"Come near her I'll rip every part of your body." Usui snorted though he knew that Jackson was joking.

Jackson smiled himself and thought that "Ayuzawa! You are safe in Usui's hand." Then he went to his direction.

Misaki was already gone didn't know a bit what happen between Usui and Jackson.

Usui was in the park thinking about his next step.

***End of chapter 3***

So Neko-Chan2604 you won. You guessed right. Thanks for answer me.

And if anyone has some idea that you want to add in this story you are welcome to suggest me.

Please read and review. But no criticize guys, it really doesn't help to proceed….

So study well, sleeps well, eat at time and also give some time to my story. Bye! Until the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Here is the next chapter. Sorry! this time it's a little short.

Thank you G27forever, yuloman for your sweet reviews.

Get to the story.

**Disclaimer: Umhun~ I really don't own maid sama. **_**Next morning**_**: **

It was Friday morning; the demon president of Saika High couldn't sleep last night. Again. It's the third time she couldn't get enough sleep. When she was going to sleep, a certain perverted alien came in her mind and easily distracted her from her slumber. She was thinking what happen yesterday night. She accepted the proposal. Now she has to cut off all the relationship with her mom and Shuzuna. "What a hard life I have!" She mumbled and got off from her bed, went for morning duties.

Inside the bathroom she looked her reflection in the mirror. She again felt the pain inside her heart. How painful it that she will no longer with her nearer ones. She chocked out the sudden cry. Her eyes got blurry. She slumped down to the floor by clutching her heart. Then she heard her mom calling her. "Misaki are you ready yet dear? You are going to be late. Come and eat your breakfast."

Yes mo…m I'm co…ming." She couldn't form a sentence.

After five minutes, she came down and greeted her mother by hugging her tight. Minako shocked due to the sudden tight hug from her daughter. She hugged back and patted her back. This made Misaki light. She gave her mom a sweet smile and sat down on the chair to eat. Minako just observed her daughter's new behavior. "Are you feeling alright Misaki?" Minako asked worriedly.

"Yes mom I'm perfectly fine I just felt the sudden urge to hug you nothing else." Misaki replied confidently to hide her fear of departure.

She finished her breakfast and went to her school. When she arrived at the school, she wasn't looking straight. She made her eyes focus on the ground. Many of the boys were not in proper attire, some were playing with water and some were fighting.

After looking at the demon president they all stopped and were trembling. But Misaki didn't do anything. Her eyes were on the ground. No yelling, not even bother to look at them. She straight went to the student council room, too tired to do any work she went to roof top. The classes are about to start after half n hour.

She opened the door of roof top and the cold morning breeze blown her hair. She felt dizzy. Then she proceeds to the railing and eyes closed tried to capture one moment of peace.

Usui was on the school gate. After he entered the school he heard very loud sounds of laughing, quarrelling everywhere. That place wasn't Saika anymore. Boys are running, playing everywhere. Then Usui heard two boys were talking "Hay you see today the demon president was looking somewhat different. Then the other said 'well, at least we got some time to enjoy haha…"

Usui panicked and rushed to the student council room but he got worried as there is no sign of Misaki.

"Do you know where Ayuzawa is?" He asked Yukimura.

"Oh! Usui, she was here a moment ago but I don't know where she is now." The vice-president answered.

Usui knew the only place where she must be now and headed for the roof top.

Usui opened the door and looked every where. His eyes spotted her but a fear covered his face. His heart was pumping fast. He heaved heavily. The position of Misaki, sleeping in the railing made his body stiff. He stood there for a moment. If he'll make any noise there will be 90% chances of falling her from the roof. He went slowly nearer to her, prying not to scare her.

She was sleeping in the railing; her legs were hanging to this side. One of her hand was making a pillow. He without making any noise came near her. Slowly he brought his right hand to the other side of the railing and left to the opposite site but he accidentally touched her. By this she screamed and tried to sit but lost her balance in the air. Usui quickly hold her and pulled near him.

Usui stumbled and they both fell to the floor of the roof top with Misaki on the top of Usui. She was gripping his arms tightly. Her eyes were shut tightly too. And her head was on Usui's chest.

Usui could hear the throbbing sound of her heart. It was same as the sound of his heart a moment ago. He held her tightly and rubbing her back to calm her down.

Two minutes past. Misaki opened her eyes and breathed heavily to calm her heart beat. She then tried to stand up but a pair of hand blocked her from moving. She then recognized the smell and too afraid to look up.

"Are you alright Ayuzawa? Answer me." Usui asked worriedly.

Misaki stood up abruptly but she wasn't recovering from the sudden fall. She got off and backed away from him. Her face was looking pale. Then a cool breeze passed and she slightly shivered. Usui noticed tHat and came close to her. She backed away.

As Usui stepped near her, she backed away further until she hit the railing. Usui blocked her with his arms caging her both sides. Misaki struggled to free.

"Look at me." Usui commanded.

She was nervous. She bravely looked at him but his stares were digging in to her soul.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND? YOU MAY KILL YOURSELF." He said a little irritated with her irresponsibility.

"I…I don't re…remember h…how I dozed up here. " She answered shuttering as she couldn't remember how she ended up here.

Usui saw the dark circles below her tired looking eyes, the pale face, and the body which was looking like a lifeless body. He remembered the time when Misaki was used to live with very brave, strong, protective, competitive life. He missed that Misaki so much.

Usui was lost again in her eyes and this made Misaki got a chance to escape. And she slipped away from him.

He couldn't careless. Less than a second he pulled her near him by telling "Oh no you can't escape from me this time Ayuzawa." He circled both of his hands in her waists from behind. Misaki couldn't do anything, not that she didn't want to but what he said made her stop.

Usui didn't want to pull away. He severed the moment. Misaki's mind got dizzy. She had no strength to fight. So she just gave up.

A brief moment passed, Usui pulled away when he felt that she already calmed down.

As Misaki was facing the other way he turned her around. Her cheek got redder than before. Her hairs covered half of her face.

"YOU ARE MINE MISA." He said much like a statement.

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO MARRY HIM YOU KNOW." He stated by squeezing her hand.

She looked up and blinked few times. "What…?"

***End of this chapter***

How was it? Did you all like this chapter? Reply with your reviews.

If anyone wants to add your views to this story then you are always welcome to tell me.

Bye for now. Have a good day.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone. Sorry for the late. I've network problem.

Reviews reply:

Takumisa777**:** It's ok. I really don't mind. It's enough you like my story.

Yuloman: No, I want to make this story long enough.

Neko-chan, Miho: Thanks!

G27forever: Thank you for reviewing in every chapter.

AnimeGirl197: Ok. Thanks for reviewing.

Animeadict678: Hmm... Miako, I'll not thank you for reading my story. :D

Ok I'll try to make up for the mistakes. I'm glad that you like the plot.

PriencessSkylar: You words were missing but I got it.

Now get to the story-

**DISCLAIMER: No maid sama isn't mine. I only own the plot I put here. ****Previously: **

"You don't have to marry him you know." Usui told Misaki by squeezing her hand.

Misaki looked in to his face blinked twice. "What...?" She couldn't belief what she heard.

**Now: **

"What did you say?" Misaki asked him with confused face.

Usui smiled and came close to her an inch away from her face. Misaki's face turned in to deep shade of red due to the close proximity. She gulped and looked in to his eyes.

Usui brought his hand which was holding her, to her eyes made them close and whispered near her ear "I said you don't have to marry him. I already CLAIMED you as mine in that festival."

"Huh..." was all she could form at that time as he bit her earlobe.

"CRAAANNG!" Then the school bell rang. Everyone rushed to their respective class. Misaki heard the bell. She wanted to ask so many questions to Usui but the classes were about to start. So she just looked at him with deep red face, eyebrows furrowed together.

Usui ruffled her hair and dragged her to their class. On the way Usui released her hand and went to his class before he gave her a quick peck in the cheek. Thankfully everyone was already in the class except Sakura. And she watched what Usui did. A smile was formed in her lips. Little did she know about them and now she is too happy for Misaki.

In Sakura's view: "They are perfect for each other." She went near Misaki hugging her tightly. "Misakiiii I missed you sooo much. Why didn't you answer my call? Or you are busy with Usui hnm...?" Sakura teased Misaki.

Misaki couldn't recover from her previous blush a layer of red color again painted in her face which was seen by the whole class. They all confirmed that their president really got mad. Which made them scared more than before.

"No I was-" Misaki was cut off as Sakura pushed her inside the class room by adding "Don't hide it from me Misaki by the way I'm your friend."

They both sat their chairs. Sakura was behind Misaki. Everyone was staring at Misaki. Then the demonic aura filled the class room then a loud voice of Misaki echoed in the whole class "DO YOUR WORK!"

By that everyone open their books and tried to read. The teacher entered and couldn't belief what he saw. In past few days' students were either talking, fighting, playing with papers or scared the hell out of girls. But now they are reading their books.

He cuffed a little and started his lecture happy to see the class well behaved.

** In the class**

"What the hell is going on? How did Usui know about the proposal? Did he follow me again? No, I as per I know I didn't find any one there. Did he hear everything which I told to Jackson? Is he alright? If Usui knows everything now then Jackson may be...! Oh this turned very hard." Misaki was thinking deeply forget that she is in the class.

The teacher then observed Misaki and asked her a question. Misaki answered but not properly. The teacher told her not to absent minded in the class. She bowed and apologized. After sat in her chair she greeted her teeth and cursed "Usui you are dead."

The school ended. Usui was waiting for her in the school gate. Mean time Sakura and Shizuko were in the student council room waiting for Misaki.

"You two may go. I've much work to do." Misaki told their friends.

"Misaki you are looking tired these days. What happened to you?" Shizuko ased her, Sakura looked worried too.

"It's nothing Shizuko I just couldn't sleep last night that's all. Don't worry." Misaki convinced them to belief her.

"Oh! So Usui was on your mind last night or he came to you at mid-night?" Sakura again teased by giggling.

"S...Sakura it's n...nothing to do anything with that perverted alien. I had to finish the council work that's why I didn't get time to sleep." Misaki cleared to hide the truth.

"Yes Sakura don't bug her." Shizuko added.

"You don't know anything Shizuko. I saw it with my own eyes that Usui kissed her before the class. Moe~ moe~ moe~" Sakura finished.

"What?" Misaki and Shizuko both said in unison the difference is that Misaki was tinted red.

"Really?" Shizuko asked Sakura.

"It's too late now. Go home you two and stop thinking valueless thing. That was an incident. He is nothing but a perverted alien." Misaki told to her two friends.

"Ok we are heading home now Misaki. Take care and don't over work yourself. Bye!" Both Sakura and Shizuko told and leave the room.

"Phew! Sakuraaa you caught me." She said to herself and smilned. Soon her smile vanished. She thought again what Jackson said earlier "Do the mistake to call the police I'll show you the trailer by hurting your mother and your sweet little sister."

Twenty minutes passed. She stopped her work. Every student council members were already gone. She was alone in that room. It's already passed five.

Usui was waiting in the gate.

Flashback:

"Sakura are you sure about Misaki?" Shizuko asked when they approached the school gate.

"I'm 110% sure of it Shizuko. I already knew in the festival and I wanted to tell you but I wasn't so sure. But now it's clear that-"She was cut off after looking Usui at the gate waiting for someone. She smiled and continued loudly "-he loves Misaki so much."

By which Usui turned to her and looked confused what she said. They both stopped and Sakura asked Usui knowingly "Are you waiting for someone Usui?"

"Yes! But what were you saying about Ayuzawa that who loves her?" Usui asked her while Sakura tried to control her laugh.

"I was saying that someone loves our Misaki so much. Why?" She persuaded. While Shizuko glared at her.

"N...no just curious. Can you tell me who is he?" Usui asked looking disappointed.

Sakura couldn't control the laugh and told "His name is Usui Takumi I think."

Usui looked surprised and was blushed a little but it was hidden behind his soft locks.

"Take care of her Usui. We trust you. Bye!" Sakura said and went away but she didn't miss his reply "I'll. Forever."

'End of flashback.'

**In the student council room: **

Misaki was again tenced. She was about to call her mom that if she is alright but interrupted by a familiar voice "What are you doing this late?" Usui asked worriedly.

"U...Usui!" She was shocked and dropped her cell.

Usui ran quickly and caught the phone. "Geez you really are troublesome." He implied smiling.

Misaki started her rambling "Usui how did you know about Jackson. Don't tell anyone otherwise my mom and Shuzuna-"her eyes were filled with tears and she couldn't form any other word. Then she slumped down to the floor but Usui caught her and wiped her tears. He hugged her, brought her face to his chest. He rubbed her back by telling "No one is going to hurt I swear. Belief me."

That's it she couldn't control her emotion after his soothing voice. She hugged him tight and cries her heart out. The pain buried inside her heart in the past few days, came in one swift moment. She remembered the moment when she broke up with him and it made her cry more. She just wanted to hold that person at that time which she hurt the most. Her grip became tighter as she tried to apologize but couldn't form any word at that time. She is brave, strong but even strongest person has some limit.

"Please Ayuzawa don't cry. It's enough already. Stop crying..." Usui said all the time by rubbing her back. It pained him so much that the demon president was now in his arms, so stubborn person converted in to very vulnerable and hurt.

He then broke apart by releasing her hand and brought both of her hand to his mouth kissed them smoothly. He cupped her face making her look at him, wiped her tears with his thumb and pressed his lips to her.

After broke apart Misaki asked one thing with a red face "How did you know?"

"I'm a perverted outer-space alien." He smirked.

"Idiot!" She said and smiled.

*End of chapter five*

In the next chapter Misaki'll be batter... But how long?

You like this chapter or not? Tell me with your reviews. Sorry if it didn't turn good as before.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello my dear readers. Sorry sorry sorry for not updating for such a long time. Last month was really tiring. I've so many exams. And this time I won't be able to reply all the reviews. But I'll. Later ok. Let's get to the story.

**Disclaimer: No no no I don't own Maid sama. It's Hiro Fujiwara's work.**

Previously: 

Misaki: "How did you know?"

Usui: "I'm a perverted outer-space alien."

Now: 

Misaki pov: 

"Usui you idiot; who are you han? Always making me weak, vulnerable by helping me like I can't do anything myself." She stated and couldn't look in to the green eyes which were constantly watching her with a smirk plastered on. "Y…you thought I can't take care of myself, As I told you earlier I'm pathetic; you proved it don't y-" She was cut off. By whom? Obviously, the one n only; Usui Takumi.

End of Misaki pov.

Normal pov: 

"Will you please shut up?" Usui replied with a little anger. This makes Misaki froze in her place. She was afraid of his new tone. It was a kind of a warning. "You don't have any right to insult my love. If you dare to talk wrong about you again I have to punish you in hard way, which includes kissing, hugging, nightgown and b-"He couldn't proceed as a hand pressed to his lips.

Misaki felt something wet touched her hand and soon she realized what happened. "YOU BIG PERVERTED OUTER-SPACE ALIEN FROM PLANET FEROMONE. GO TO YOUR PLANET." The sound was echoed through the student council room. Thank goodness the school was over. Then she ran away but a pair of strong arm stopped her. She stumbled which made both of them fell on the floor for the second time. The difference is, this time in the student council room.

"You are always planning to how to stumble and fell over me don't you?" Usui asked by widening his smirk.

"Y…you! Idiot h…how could you say that? You are always finding a way to hold me you pervert. Now leave me." She replied by struggling and blushing madly.

"No I don't. Your punishment is waiting for you." He stated by hugging her tight.

"W…what!? I didn't do anything wrong." She tried by struggling.

"You broke-up with me." Usui replied by fake pouting.

"But I already apologized. So it's over. "She replied still struggling.

"I repeat, my love is costly so your apology isn't enough." Usui stated simply.

"What do you want?" Misaki asked now applying force to free her from his grip.

"Are you that desperate to separate from me? I didn't know that." Usui freed her by knowing how she tried to be free. But disappointment was clear in his eyes.

Misaki's eyes didn't miss it. Sure she wanted to get away from his grip but not away from him. Hell she does't even think of a second to be separated from him. His presence only makes her day batter. His eyes, they make her to drown in that green ocean. His face makes her calm. She then stood up by a pair of hands. Those hands were loosing and finally her hand was empty. The warm was not felt anymore. As she realized Usui was on the door of the student council room. She heard a not so calm voice saying "C'mon Ayuzawa we are getting late."

Misaki noticed the change in his voice. It was very deep, very different. She discovered so many sites of Usui in these few days. When he was sad, worried, angry and when he was in his teasing mode. From all of it she can resist his teasing mode as compare to others. She doesn't like to worry him and despise him either. Now he was leaving her. No she doesn't want him to leave her behind. She wants him to hold her hand like when he walks with her to her home. She felt a stinging pain in her heart. She couldn't handle it anymore.

Suddenly Usui felt a force behind him. Then he observed closely the hands that hugged his waist from behind very tightly that he hardly even breath. He could feel the throbbing heart as the person was pressed hardly against his back. Now he was trying to free not that he didn't like it but to know how the unexpected thing came. Strangely he couldn't free him from her grip. "No…no don't leave me. I'm sorry. Just stay with me. Hug me as much as you want. But don't leave me…" Her tone was numb as she was crying before.

Usui's eyes filled with tears but soon it vanished as he placed his hands above hers and said "I'll never leave you Ayuzawa even if you told me I won't leave you because I don't want to." He then spoon around and made her looked at him. He smiled a warm smile and brought her close to him. He placed his hand to her cheek and made them close to his face.

Misaki was very nervous that what will come after her outburst. She took a deep breath.

She wanted to bring him back to normal so she tricked and placed her hand to his soft blond locks. When his face was an inch away from her she clasped their heads together. She found a chance and ran away saying "catch me alien if you can. Hahaha…"

"You naughty girl; you are unpredictable my Misa. I'll catch you someday for lifetime." He murmured by rubbing his head but a little blush covered his cheeks. Then he followed her.

In the Maid Latte: 

"Misa-chan you are one hour fifteen minutes late. Are you alright? Did something happen to you? You never come this late." Satsuki asked Misaki worriedly.

"Manager don't worry I'm fine. Sorry for the late I had an important work. That's why I couldn't make it in time. You can add it for tomorrow." Misaki bowed by apologizing.

"Trying to soft even more. The trick is very nice." Dark Honoka appeared behind Misaki.

"Hai hai Misa-chan" Satsuki replied when she saw Usui entered from the entrance door. Soon the room was filled with moe flowers. The evening goes normal and Usui was sipping his tea by looking at his maid all the time.

At Misaki's home: 

"Why are you here this late Usui?" Misaki asked as Usui was joining the dinner with Minako and Shuzuna.

"Because I promised you I won't leave you even if you told me." Usui replied by greeting Minako.

"Ah Usui-kun nice to see you. Why don't you stay here for the night?" Minako asked knowingly as they all wanted to tease the demon president.

"Yeah Usui-kun. You can use onee-chan's room as she sleeps alone. You can give company her." Even Suzuna added.

The room was filled with smoke not something was burning but someone was burning with anger as well as embarrassment. "Mom, you too! And Suzuna YOU ARE NOT GETTING AWAY WITH THIS." By this she marched towards her sister. Suzuna was running to her room laughing with Misaki trailing behind greeting her teeth.

"I wish if she stays like this forever." Usui murmured but Minako heard it.

She came to Usui's side and said 'don't worry as long as you are together she'll be happy and no one can separate you. My blessings are always with you."

Usui looked up and gave a warm smile. "Thank you Mrs. Ayuzawa I promise I'll take care of her."

"I know son you will and you can. Now start eating I'll get both of my daughters."

"Mrs. Ayuzawa your cooking is great." Usui stated and took another spoonful of fried rice.

Minako smiled and went for Misaki and Suzuna.

Back to the dining room: 

Everyone ate their dinner with Usui teasing Misaki and Misaki with a heavy blush on her cheek. Minako and Suzuna came to know everything. By which Minako hugged Misaki saying she doesn't have to sacrifice her life for them. She did enough.

Usui was sitting close to Misaki holding her hands below the dining table.

"You are so cute Misa-chan. And I didn't know you can grip that tightly." Usui didn't hesitate to tell loudly for everyone to hear but he told the last part in her ear to be hear by her only.

"S-shut up you perverted outer-space alien." Misaki roared.

"Your punishment is still waitng." Usui cleared.

"I'LL KILL YOU." Misaki turned beet red.

"I'll gladly accept." Usui smirked again.

"You are hopeless." Misaki defeated and saw her mom and sister enjoying her defeat. But she was happy for some reason that at least they are together living peacefully. She was happy from inside. And all because of Usui who was enjoying the food with them.

Usui leaved at eleven by placing a goodnight kiss on Misaki's cheek.

The night was going well. They all had their dinner with laughing, gossiping. But Misaki and Usui don't know what future is waiting for them.

That night Misaki's blush didn't leave her.

**End of this chapter**

How was it? Please do read and review. You can also suggest me. But please please please leave your comment by pressing the review button below. Bye for now.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello my all anime lovers. Ok I'm sorry for not updating from a very long time. I'm glad you all like my story. As I said this time I'll reply all the review.

PrincessSkylar: Thanks!

G27forever: I'll try to update soon. Thanks!

Neeyahtwins: No no not batter than your story. XD

Melissa tan: I told you before that wasn't a chapter.

Sakura5451: Thank you. XD

Animiadict678: I already put as your wish dear.

Guest: (ch 5) really?

Lolidragon97: Yeah you are right. I'll try to improve. Thanks for liking the plot.

Takumisa777: Don't be sorry it's not a big deal.

Guest: (ch 6) Yeah your right.

GlamGurl17: Thanks!

Back to the story-

**DISCLAIMER: Sadly I don't own Maid sama. It's Hiro Fujiwara's property. **

Previously:

Misaki's blush didn't leave her face that night.

Now:

Usui reached his apartment around 11:30pm. He unlocked his front door. How he felt lonely when he entered the empty apartment. Certain demon with sweet voice scolding his every perverted remark with those red-tints face made him drifted to his dreamland.

"The need of you in my life is getting stronger day by day Ayuzawa. I'll never regret to my life." He was talking in his thought.

As he lunched to his couch and closed his eyes, a sound echoed "Please don't leave me. Hug me as much as you want but don't leave me." His eyes opened with a split second. He sat on the couch, clutched his hair and groaned. The sound of her pleading voice pained him that he was the reason. He was leaving her, though for that time only but he was leaving her. He sat on his back pressing the couch. "Did she really think that I'm going to leave her?" He thought and he is feeling the tight grip of her hand till now. He touched his waist by that thought.

"I'm not going to leave you no matter what." He stated but his thought broke by a beeping sound of a red button of his phone showing a voice mail.

He pressed the button. A familiar voice said "Good evening my dear son."

Misaki Pov:

Misaki was only tossing and turning on her bad. She couldn't sleep but this time for a different reason. A certain perverted alien was on her mind. "I can't control my emotion these days. Oh God I told him to not leave me. Why? Why I said that to him? He can do anything as he wants. Who am I to stop him? I hugged him. Tightly! My hands still feel like holding him."

Her blush intensified three times. She rushed to bathroom and washed her face with cold water. May be her face was too hot to bear. She looked her image in the mirror and suddenly thought about the punishment her alien stored for her. "Tomorrow will be a long day." She sighed and slumped in to the bed, covered half of her face with her blanket murmured 'Idiot…!'And drifted in to a deep sleep in which she dreamed about that alien.

Next morning:

Misaki was patrolling around the school. It's a long time she can't give time to school, the students. She is happy that everything is OK now. "But where is Jackson? It's not that he vanished from earth!" She was in deep thought when a pair of hand hugged her from behind. "Hello Misa-chan! You sleep well?" There came a sing-song voice from her behind.

She did know very well that who has gut to hug her and saying embarrassing things to her. She jumped forward and was accusing a finger scolding him "What are you doing here Usui Takumi? Go to your class. And who gave you the permission to saying my THAT name?" She said the last part just enough to hear him only.

"Ha ha…I missed you Ayuzawa. And I know you too. And-"he went near her ear secretly telling her "I've every right to call my maid by her any name I want." He rewarded with a heavy red blush on her porcelain cheek. "I missed this too my cute little maid." He pocked her cheek with his thumb and forefinger and went to his class.

Misaki can hardly breathe after that. "H…how can he make me speechless? Well that's the proof that he is an alien." She sighed and went to her class too.

In Maid-latte:

Misaki was busy in serving customer. The manager was too happy to see that Misaki is fine now and she did know that who was behind her cheerful smile. She wished for Misaki's cheerful face will stay forever.

In the middle of the shift Misaki was resting while Usui was making an important call. Important means, to him it was most important.

"Hello! Mrs. Ayuzawa." Usui greeted in the phone.

"Hello my son. Is something wrong?" Minako's worried voice came from the other side.

"No Mrs. Ayuzawa, I just want your permission for something." Usui said calmly and also afraid if she denied.

"And what would that be?" Minako questioned.

"Can I take Ayuzawa to my apartment for a week?" Usui crossed his finger. Never did he afraid in his life.

There was silence in the other line.

.

.

.

.

.

"It's ok Mrs. Ayuzawa if you-"Usui was cut off in mid sentence.

"Fine. But don't cross my bar lines OK? I trust you. And I always want both of your happiness." Minako cheerfully replied.

Usui was stunned. He never expected that. "Thank you Mrs.-"

"Mother. Call me mother not Mrs. Ayuzawa. I already made you my son." Minako told in the mid-sentence.

Usui looked to his cell phone, blinked twice. He smiled and said "Yes m…mother. I'll take care of her I promised." Then the line cut.

Usui's smile didn't leave his face when Misaki entered in to the kitchen and witnessed the smiling Usui which rarely seen.

"Did I miss something?" Misaki asked by raising her brows.

"Nothing my dear. Rather I missed something." Usui replied with a grin.

A blush went on her cheek by the sound of 'dear' and she asked shuttering "W…what?"

"YOU." Came an instant reply.

"You Idiot! Stop teasing me and back to your work. There are many customers today." Misaki shoved the order in the table and went to pour the coffee in the mug she was holding.

"That's what I'm telling. You are busy outside making me alone here. And the punishment is still waiting." Usui said with a pout.

"Just split it out already." Misaki was too nervous what will come.

"Not now. Wait till your shift will end." Usui replied and handed her the order.

"Idiot!" She murmured and dashed outside to serve.

Usui was jealous. His Misaki is serving people she doesn't even know. But he doesn't get any chance to serve by her except a few times when he comes as a customer. Again he dislikes that so many guys watching her farther end or near. At that time he wants to rip their eyes out but he does respect Satsuki. So he never takes any action about it. And again Misaki is his personal property. He will definitely know how to push her thoughts. "My Misa, soon you will serve only me." He was enjoying only by thinking it.

On the way:

Misaki locked Maid-latte as she promised to manager. Usui, as always waiting for her outside.

"So?" Misaki asked furiously to the green eyed alien.

"What?" Usui teased.

"Whats the p…punishment you were talking about?" Misaki questioned irritatingly.

Usui cornered her near the wall and caged her with his two arms putting by the sides of her head.

"You are staying with me for a week." He said huskily in to her ear.

The tiny hairs behind her ear stood straight. She tried to push him but he was too strong.

"Never I'll accept your that wish." She tried to hide her nervousness.

"I'm not asking you. I'm telling you that you are coming with me tonight." He backed up a little so that she can see in to his eyes.

"No. It's not fair. It not even calculates as a punishment." She convinced him but Usui is Usui. He knows how to make up and puzzle her mind.

"So you really like to live with me. I thought it will be your punishment." He said with fake puppy dog eyes.

"Umm…I…I don't think I can-"She couldn't finish her sentence as Usui pulled her closer.

"Sometimes I get jealous you know." He said near her pink lips.

"U…Usui I have to ask my mom."

"Don't worry she agreed. And she gave blessings too." Usui pushed her thought harder.

"H…haa y…you already asked my mom? When?" Misaki couldn't think straight as things are going very quickly.

"Now now Ayuzawa you are delaying. The more you delayed the more your punishment will increase which off course includes my apartment, comfy couch, night-"

"Stop right there you pervert. I don't know how my mom agreed." She roared and dialed the number.

**. ** **. ** **. ** **.**

"Ok mom bye! I'll bring my cloths tomorrow." Misaki glared at him.

"What?" Usui asked innocently.

"What will my mom think after this?" Misaki was too embarrassed.

"Which you don't even realize yet." Usui murmured but she did hear. Not properly though.

"What did you say?" She proceeds with Usui.

"I love you." Usui replied smirking.

"Not that Idiot!" Misaki's face again turned red.

Usui's apartment:

Usui entered with a nervous Misaki following him. Then he locked the front door from inside. Misaki tossed her bag to the coffee table and turned around but she was face to face with a pair of green eyed alien.

She backed up.

He advanced towards her.

Again she backed up.

He advanced till she her legs bumped in the couch.

She loosed her balance and fell on the couch with Usui above her.

"U…Usui w…what are you doing? Get off me you pervert." Misaki's words were shuttering.

Usui sneaked a hand behind her back and pulled her closer to him. Eyes filled with love, he looked in to her soft pink lips. He was going to close the distance between them then 'growl…'

Misaki's stomach growled and Usui's eyes were big. Then a chuckle came from him.

"Go fresh up I'll make dinner." He said and gave her a towel then dashed in to the kitchen.

"Why You?" Misaki sighed for the third time that day.

"May be the punishment is not that bad…" She thought and went to the bathroom.

In the kitchen:

Usui was making chicken for them but he was afraid to that voice mail yesterday.

"Good evening my son. I hope you recognize me. You'll soon get the message which I send you. And for the time being live all the moments you can."

Then the voice mail ended. How can Usui not recognize his grandfather's voice? "He is planning something that's for sure." Usui sighed. "At least I've Ayuzawa. I don't want anything more." He finished cooking and sat on the couch. Suddenly the apartment blacked out.

A scream came from the bathroom. Usui rolled his eyes. He stood up from the couch and went near the bathroom. Before he could say anything to calm his princess, soft body crashed in to him.

***End of this chapter***

Hope you all like it. Please read and review. Reviews make my day. It's awesome. Want to know what Usui will do?

Can he control himself?

Wait until the next chapter. Bye for now.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello everyone. It's holiday here. So I'm back with a new chapter.

Hope you'll like it. Sorry if it turns a little depressing.

**DISCLAIMER: ****I don't own Maid sama. It's Hiro Fujiwara's property. **

**Previously:**

Before Usui could do anything to calm his princess soft body crashed in to him.

**Now:**

"A…Ayuzawa?" Usui tried to calm her but at the same time something crashed in to the kitchen floor.

The grip on Usui got tight. He looked at the direction of kitchen. He could see from the faint moon light coming from the window that Leach came out from the kitchen door. He soothed the girl in his arms who was still in her (actually Usui's) bathrobe. The backlash of the bathrobe was not properly tied. She was shacking. The robe is too big for her. It ended just above her knees.

5mins passed and they are still in that position. How can Usui control his hormone with his girl in his arms nothing but in a thin bathrobe? He tried to push her. "Ayuzawa let me get the light. Wait here a minute." He was just a step away from her, the apartment filled with light. "Thank God the ligh-"

Usui's mouth fell to the ground after what he saw in front of him. Misaki was tagged in an oversized thin robe; leaving her shoulder a little bare showing her invisible curves with a blush crept upon each cheek. Her hands were now tightly gripping her soon to be falling robe.

Usui not to embarrass her further, turned around to give her some time to tie the lash and off course to hide his embarrassment too. His face turned in to a deep shade of red. It's too much for him. He shut his eyes tight to breath slowly to calm his throbbing heart.

On the other hand Misaki's heart throbbing too. They could hear each other's heart beat. "I…can I borrow a shirt from you?" She asked Usui couldn't with her eyes on the floor.

"Off course! Go to the room here from the left and you can have anything you like in the dresser. I'm going to make table for dinner. Then Usui left without turning as he couldn't resist a moment further by looking at her feature.

Misaki went to the dresser and found only oversized shirts and pants. She smacked herself for her foolishness. How couldn't she hold a second? She admitted that she is afraid of ghost but it's nothing like ghosts are here in Usui's apartment? She rummaged through the shirts and found a skin fitting V-necked light green color T-shirt. She can't handle anything oversized again. It was already embarrassing what happened just a moment before. She grabbed that T-shirt and slung it in to her body. It's perfectly fitted her as the shirt is stretchable but one problem; it just came to her mid thigh. She tried to pull it down but it came all the way back to the previous place. "Oh why can't I pull it down? Well my school uniform is not too long also. Just a little lowers than this otherwise its ok. If I can pull it-"

"Misa-chan! The food is ready." A soft voice was heard from the kitchen which broke her trance of thought about how to pull the T-shirt.

"Coming!" Misaki replied and went near the sound, too tired to pull the T-shirt down.

Misaki was in the leaving room waiting for Usui to come, sat in the couch.

"Here is the food. I made chicken for you." Misaki's get up wasn't seen by him yet. He came in front of Misaki and looked in to her beautiful feature. Just by watching her, make his days.

"I see. It suits you very well. You are looking so cute Misa-chan." Usui couldn't control after looking at his girlfriend.

"Stop calling me that you idiot!" Misaki protested.

"But we are not in school anymore. We are in my apartment." He placed the food in the table and came near her ear saying "Alone!"

Misaki's hairs stood up."You pervert! You are the one who started this. Your so called punishment."

"Ha ha… Let's eat the food. It's getting cold. Or rather you want me to warm it through my-"

"Stop it or I'll leave. I'm here because I want to be truthful." She picked the knife and fork and start eating. Usui was watching her with amused face.

"It's delicious. Thank you Usui." She complimented while eating.

"My pleasure I know you'll like it." Usui smiled and started eating too.

"S…sorry about earlier Usui." Misaki was still feeling uncomfortable what happen earlier.

"But I'm not Ayuzawa." Usui smirked.

"What? You are such a pervert you know that?" Misaki's face turned like boiling water.

"Well at least, my clothes are intact." His smirk got bigger.

"That was an incident. I didn't do it intentionally." Misaki persuaded.

But Usui does know how Misaki's heart is so pure. He already guessed that she is feeling uncomfortable around him which he doesn't want to. So he changed the topic to school to lighten her mind. Misaki scold him for rejecting all the girls in school. Usui just shrugged his shoulder and told her, "No girl can attract me except one." By which Misaki again got speechless.

After they finished eating Misaki insisted to washing the dish. But Usui didn't let her. How could he though? Misaki went to the kitchen and started washing the dishes when Usui came and hugged her from behind.

"What are you doing you idiot?" Misaki pushed him backward but not too harshly.

"Then why are you so insisting? I'll do it myself. I always do it you know." Usui said slowly still hugging her from behind.

"That's why I'm telling you fool. You are doing it everyday. So let me do it for some days as I'm here for a week." She stated and continued her work.

Usui was shocked. Shocked that, she is willing to live with him, do work for him. A satisfied smile was visible in his lips and he unconsciously lean further in to the body. Misaki didn't push him away but she can't do anything in this position. Usui stared to doze off in her shoulder. Misaki stopped her work and tried to push him or must say that wake him up.

"Usui go to sleep you must be tired." She tried to said it as calm as possible but it sounded like they are living like a couple. A blush came to her face when Usui stole a kiss from her cheek and went to the leaving room.

"Arg! What happen to him? He is acting so weird. He is frequently blushing these days. Am I being the reason for his blushing? No it can't be. I'm not that beautiful. There are so many cute girls in our school. May be someone among them makes him like this or from the town or …" She slapped her again for her distraction. "Why am I so bothered by him? Even I forget to breathe whenever he is near me. How can I spend a whole week with him? Oh why this is happening to me?"

She completed the dishes and went near where Usui was. But what she saw made her heart sunk. Usui was sleeping in the floor in a mattress. Guilt was only filled in her heart. She took a step near and found a latter in the couch. In which it written-"Sleep in the couch my sweet heart. Anything you want I'm always here. Good night!"

She folded the latter and sat near him. She smiled by looking his beautiful feature. Her heart filled with so many wonderful feelings. The respect for him is increased even more. First time, when he turned away from her when she was clad in a thin robe, second he didn't tease her for the short T-shirt and now he is using the floor in stead of the couch in his own apartment so that she could sleep well.

"No it'll not going to happen. I don't have a heart to do that." She was about to wake him up but his peaceful face didn't permit her to do so. So she secretly came two feet away from him and slept in the cold floor. She leaved a latter too beside his sleeping feature. Then she went to sleep after switched off the light as the faint moon light is now sufficient and also the light from the kitchen.

The floor wasn't that cold though. But she couldn't go to the mattress either. The fear of touching Usui, made her mind got fuzzy. So she put a blanket and slept away from him but not on the couch.

**In the midnight:**

It was past 12 and Usui was having a dream or let's say a nightmare. At first it was a dream but soon it converted in to a nightmare. Misaki was in hospital and she was in very serious condition. She was hardly even taking breathe. The heart monitor was showing thin curved line, which proved that there was still hope for her to survive. He held her hand, squeezed it but couldn't find any response. She was dying. The doctors even couldn't do anything. Suddenly the beeping sound of the monitor got faint and the body before him felt lifeless. Her hands weren't so warm either as it felt a little cold as time passed.

Usui woke up from the worst nightmare and he was breathing like hell. Sweat drops are falling from his face. His hand came to his face and wiped the sweat drops. "What a joke! Can anyone resist this kind of nightmare?" He told in the thin air and suddenly his eyes searched for his girl. He saw the empty couch and fear was again filled his heart. He stood up but a slim figure stopped him. He turned a little then saw a latter. He unfolded it and what was written in it made him smile. "You can't always decide everything by yourself. If YOU need anything I'm here. Good night!"

"You are so stubborn my Misaki. I am totally defeated by you." He murmured and went near her. She was looking very calm. It was totally the opposite form of her, which only he can see only by himself. He then crept a hand below her waist and other below her bare legs. She stirred a little but when her body touched the soft mattress she again back in to a deep sleep.

"Sleep well Ayuzawa I'm here and I know you are here for me too." Then he pulled his blanket above both of them and pulled her towards him though he knows very well that tomorrow he will be going to smacked by her or even worse. But it will calm him for now; having Misaki in his arms after what he saw in his nightmare.

Misaki unconsciously pulled him closer too by which Usui got a heart attack. Hay! not a real one. It was a kind of attack that only Misaki can give him. He saw that she was sleeping deeply. He could also feel her body. How could he control this and how many times?

He stared at her charming face and thought loud "I can't live without you Ayuzawa. I'll always protect you. You scared me a moment ago. And now you are making cute faces making me attack you right here right now. You don't have any idea what you are for me." He pulled the stray of hair behind which was on her face blocking her closed eyes and placed a sweet kiss in her lips. Then he drifted to sleep.

**In the morning:**

It was still early in the morning. Misaki's eyes opened but closed due to the bright light from the window indicating that it's already morning. She looked at the alarm clock. "5:35AM! It's too early." She exclaimed and was about to turn but a familiar hand stopped her. She looked at her belly and her face turned in to a deep red tomato. She was sleeping near Usui with HIS hand on HER belly making her still in her position. His other hand was below his cheek making a pillow. Her heart began to race. She held his arm and tried to pulled it but it was too tight. He was holding her like she will leave him.

"U…usui let go!" She tried but the hold getting tighter.

She fumed with anger and "USUI YOU PERVERT!."

"Good morning to you too Misa-chan!" Usui woke up by that sound as he was prepared from the night that that will come.

"Who wished a good morning idiot?" Misaki asked irritatingly.

"Then give me a good morning kiss." Usui said pointing to his lips.

"You freaking perverted outer-space alien. I hate you." She roared and went to the bathroom.

Time passed and they ate their breakfast. Usui didn't recover from the nightmare he had last night. Misaki guessed that something was bothering him. She wanted to know but how?

"Why did you holding me last night you pervert?" Misaki started hopping that she may find what was bothering him.

"I should be asking the same question to you Ayuzawa. You know you held me tight. And that's why I held you too." Usui replied with his same poker face.

"I…I did never do such a thing. You are lying." Misaki stated with a red face.

"But I was just obeying you. You are the one who wrote in the latter that YOU are here for me if anything I want." He tried to put the word 'YOU' very clearly to be heard by her.

"SO?"

"I needed warmth." Usui smirked.

"YOU…! YOU ARE NOT GETTING AWAY WITH THIS." She ran after him.

Together they went to school as Misaki was ran after Usui to beat him. But she didn't see a man clad with a black coat with a sharp knife hidden in his coat pocket, was coming from the opposite direction. Usui was 6ft. away from her. When Misaki was about to cross the man, the sharp knife was dig in just below her waist near her kidney.

She slowly turned away but couldn't see the man as he was already gone from her sight. Her eyes became blurry and she was falling.

Usui ran until he couldn't hear any roaring voice. He turned. His eyes big like succors. Misaki's body was on the floor clad in blood, eyes closed just as his nightmare.

"MISAKI!"

**End of this chapter** Please read and review.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own the sweet, fantastic, romantic, comedy, drama****-****anime Maid sama. Sadly I own the plot I put here. **

Previously:

Misaki's body was on the floor clad in blood, eyes closed just as Usui's nightmare.

"MISAKI!"

Now:

Misaki's thin body was in the cold floor. Her breathing was shallow, eyes tried to open but can that small eyelids have any strength to open the now heavy eyelashes a millimeter above? Her left hand was griped the stabbing area to erase some pain but it was getting worse. Her eyesight became blurry. Her body was drone out of blood. The two heavy eyes gave in and the world around her getting dark. "IT'S THE END." That's what she felt at that time.

"Misaki hold on! Don't close your eyes. I'm here. You are going to be fine." Usui was on her side brought her head to his lap. One hand caressed her face while other was near his ear holding his phone calling for an ambulance.

"U…usui! Its h…hurt. I…I can't." A muffled voice came from the pale body.

"D…don't please don't close your eyes. The ambulance will be here soon. Please hang on for a second." Usui rubbed her palm which was getting colder by the moment passed. His body was shacking. It was too sudden. A minute before the demon president was scolding him, ran after him but in a blink of an eye things turned worst.

A siren was heard and soon the paramedics were took her red blood coated body in to the ambulance with Usui following them. The whole way Usui was holding her hand and tried to wake her up. She lost her consciousness in the middle of the ride. Usui gritted his teeth to stop a chock. His eyes filled with tears. He didn't want to think anything. Anything except Misaki's smiling face. His cheeks were now wet with tears.

While the doctors were tried to operate her, while he was waiting outside the operating room. Hands were in his hairs with his elbows in his knees. Tears didn't leave his eyes making him miserable. He remembered what he promised to Misaki's mom that he will protect her. And now he did nothing. Heck he didn't even know who did this to her. "I'm sorry Mrs. Ayuzawa." He mumbled between his silent cries.

A doctor came outside hurriedly. "Boy, are you the one who came with the patient?" The doctor asked Usui.

"Yes doctor. How is she? Is she going to be ok?" Usui asked nonstop.

"She lost a heavy amount of blood but we are trying our best to save her. Please fill the form in the counter so we can proceed." The doctor informed Usui.

"Ok I'll but please save her." Then Usui rushed to the counter.

One hour passed…

40mins passed…

The red light of ICU finally turned off indicating that the operation was complete.

Usui stood up and rushed to the door. The doctor who was operating Misaki came out releasing his mask. He looked at the teen, who was looking miserable. His hairs looked messy, his eyes looked puffy red and strain of tears was obvious. The doctor couldn't help looking at him.

"How-"Usui started but the doctor's voice made him stop.

"She is doing well. She is such a brave girl. A person at her age may probably die now after losing that amount of blood. She is now sleeping but she'll wake up soon and she must be wants you to be there I think." The doctor stated with a satisfied smile.

"Thank you doctor ah-"Usui stopped.

"Tokihiro!" You did a great job child to bring her in time. So how did she get the injury?" He asked.

"It was so sudden that I didn't get the time to notice who stab that knife to her. And I was far away from her." Usui answered honestly.

"Be careful it'll be dangerous. You should inform the police." Tokihiro then left. He told Usuii that they stitched the stabbing area but it will need 2-3 days to recover. Usui nodded and went inside the room where Misaki shifted a moment ago.

It's already passed 12 but there is no sign of waking of Misaki. Usui got panicked that why she didn't wake up yet. It's being already one hour. "She must be okay or I'll- *Sigh!* I don't know what'll I do without her." His thought was broken by a light knock on the door. Usui turned to see who it was.

The anger inside him suddenly flowed outside by seeing the last person he never wanted to see.

"Get out Gerald!" Usui's cold voice echoed in the room not too loud to scare Misaki but it was full of much venom.

"Relax bro. I'm here to give you this. You must be informed before I think." Usui's half brother replied maintaining a face as cool as ever.

"What's this, another filthy prank of your so called Walker Industry?" Usui didn't even want to look him. His eyes were only settled on the person's pale face on the bed sleeping soundly.

"Don't you get it Takumi? The person you love the most, is dying just because of you. Blame yourself for her condition." Gerald replied handing forcefully the envelope to Usui and leaved the room with in a split second.

Usui recalled the voice-mail. It said that he'll receive something very soon. He gritted his teeth remembering what his grandfather told him. He wasn't sure before but what Gerald said a moment ago brought him back to the bitter truth. It was his grandfather's doing. He opened the envelope and there was a proposal for him. His engagement with Katherine, the daughter of- he couldn't finish reading, he crumbled the latter and through it to the dust-bin near by.

He recalled everything now. "Yes! How could I careless? It must be my grandfather. No IT IS MY GRANDFATHER'S DOING. That arrogant little monster, he already showed his real self." Usui was struggling in his mind when a short whimper took his attention back to his sleeping princess.

"Hmm…! Us-"She tried to form his name.

"I'm right here Ayuzawa. How are you feeling now?" Usui's deep concern voice brought her back to reality. She fully opened her eyes and scanned the room, the IV that was connected to one of her arm and off course the horrified face of Usui. She did remember what had happened and the fear was evident in the green eyes.

So to loosen up the tension she tried to answer bravely even in the sharp pain in her waist. "I'm absolutely fine now."

Usui's eyes were big. Soon his face formed a small smile. "Stubborn as always, want to eat something?" He asked.

"Like what?" She asked shrugging her shoulder.

"Soup?" Usui replied gesturing the bowl of hot soup.

"Okay." She tried to sit up but as she did, she unconsciously bit her lip to suppress a pain stinging in her waist by that little movement.

"Careful Ayuzawa!" Usui stood up and sat beside her. He scooped her spoonful of soup by blowing a little air.

Misaki's blush returned to her cheek by the gesture. She said she can eat by herself but Usui wasn't affected by any of her excuse. So she simply obeyed and drank all the soup. She can tell that Usui is deeply hurt. He was already in trouble by something before and now he's more tensed. "Should I ask now? No it's not a good time. May be latter." She dismissed her idea of asking him anything.

"What about school Usui?" She tried as she noticed that Usui was avoiding eye contact with her.

"I called Yukimura that you are sick. So he is managing for now." Usui replied with placing the soup bowl in the tray but wasn't looking in to her direction.

"What about you? You didn't go either."

"I'll manage Ayuzawa and besides this is most important for me."

Then the doctor came and told Usui that he can now take Misaki home. Usui nodded and signed in the discharge form.

He called a taxi and placed Misaki carefully. He sat beside her. Her waist was bandaged heavily for protection.

Usui smoothly hold her from behind and brought her head to his shoulder which she obeyed without struggling.

**In Usui's apartment:**

Usui placed Misaki in the couch. "Take some rest Ayuzawa. I'm going to boil some water to clean the wound." He stated and was about to go but a hand stopped him to go further.

"Usui come over here." Misaki gestured to her side in the couch.

Usui did as she said but didn't even look in to those amber eyes. His eyes were constantly staring in to the floor.

"Usui look at me!" She ordered.

No response.

"LOOK AT ME." She again tried giving a little more strain to her voice.

No response.

"Usui, are not you happy that I'm here?" Misaki knowingly made a mistake to ask an odd question by squeezing his hand.

That took all strength of Usui. Guilt flowed out from his eyes like water. For the first time he cried. He cried in front of Misaki. A cry with no sound, only the pain was seen in that green pool.

Misaki's heart sank by seeing Usui crying. She tried to speak but his voice stopped her.

"I'm sorry Ayuzawa. It's my entire fault." Usui stated now making eye contact with her.

At first she couldn't understand what he was he talking about then she caught what exactly he is talking about. "No it's not his fault. How stupid!" Misaki thought and said Usui that it was an accident. He shouldn't be blaming himself for this. But Usui does know who is behind this and also know the consequences of not obeying his grandfather.

"You I mean…! *Sigh* Listen Ayuzawa, I promised your mom that I'll protect you and I broke the promise. I thought of having you a week here and but now I can't take any risk of hurting you anymore. You are going to your house tomorrow. For now you should rest." Usui finished. His fingers were tightly gripping to his knuckles.

"So you are saying that you are tired of me already? Why tomorrow Usui? I'm leaving right now. I know I'm a burden to you now. Sorry for the trouble." She stood up abruptly and headed towards the door but a sharp voice made her stop in his track.

"Wait!"

"What now?" Misaki replied to the voice.

"You got a wrong idea. You are never a burden to me anymore." Usui stated coming in front of her blocking her way, gripping her hand tightly.

"Then may be you are already bored of me. Someone pretty, beautiful girl must be-"Misaki couldn't proceed as a pair of lips pressed to her mouth.

The kiss was sweet and pure. Misaki's heart melted in to that sweet soft pair of lips. She couldn't stand any longer as the pain in her waist reminded her that she should rest.

Five minutes past and they broke away.

"Stop saying nonsense. You know it's not true. You are the only one in my heart. You know when you were in hospital I thought that I was going to lose you forever." Usui said in her ear placing her in his lap as he guessed that she had trouble in standing.

A blush soon appeared on her cheek. She couldn't think straight. As she started it she has to make it. Now! She turned a little just to watch his face.

"Look Usui first of all it's not your fault. And second you are hiding things to me these days. Whatever problem you are in, please try to tell me. Don't just take it by yourself." She stated looking in to him.

Usui stared back questioningly afraid that she might find out.

"If you are in trouble I'm here you know. You always want to help me and also you are there when I need help. But when I want to help you, you just tried to change the subject. Why? Why you are making difference between us? Whatever the problem is we have to face it together. Not alone neither you nor me." She paused for a little to give time for Usui to say but he kept silent.

"Atlast you ended of hurting. I can't stand looking you like this." Usui regrettably said.

"You are hurt as much as mine. I can see it." Misaki stated which made Usui looked at her confused couldn't belief what he heard.

"I know who is behind all this." Her last statement made Usui amazed, dumbstruck in his position.

"You know…?"

**End of this chapter**

I want to tell you one thing that I'm going to end this story soon. I think I already bored you all. The reviews are getting decrease. Ok so bye for now. May be two chapters are left. Sorry for any grammatical mistakes. If anyone wants it to continue then tell me otherwise I've to make the next chapter as last chapter. Please R&R.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry everyone for this grand delay. Thank you all who reviewed, commented, all followers and those who favorited my story. Now I return back to the story. Hope you will like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Maid sama but some day I will make such a nice anime like this…"**dreamland**"

Back to the story:

Misaki arrived at her home around 6:00 in the evening. Usui dropped her and made sure to inform Satsuki; so that she can rest after such a hectic day.

"Tadaima!" Misaki entered her sweet home. Sweet for- Hmm… let's see why?

"Okaeri! Misaki!" Minako greeted her daughter. Then she came to her and confused after looking at the new get up that Misaki has. "Dear I thought you are staying with Usui and you didn't even go to your work."

"Mom I'll explain everything. But promise me you won't be panic? Misaki tried to how to start.

"O…Okay!" Minako already panicked a little.

"Hmm… mom it's ah... It's in my way to school, yeah that's it. Inmywaytoschollsomeonestabbedaknifeinmywaist-"

"WHAT? HOW? WHEN? And you don't even bother to inform me? Let me take a look? Is it serious?" She came and tried to search for the wound. She located by pushing her tank top a little higher and gasped. "Looks like, it's a deep one. It must be hurt. How you made to the hospital dear?" Minako didn't find any word that should be told.

"I told you mom. It wasn't that deep. Don't worry, Usui bandaged it. And please stop panicking."

"Usui! Oh I've to thank him. He was asking me that he's going to bring you to his apartment." Minako remind her daughter.

"Yeah about that he said, for tonight, I should be at home. It'll be rude if I ever not tell you. He dropped me a moment ago and here I'm." Misaki stated by entering to the kitchen.

"How generous thought he has. He'll be such a nice grand-son. He was here and you let him go without telling me?" Minako worried a little about Usui as she already made him his son.

"He told me I should rest and don't mention him, as your gra-so whatever." She sipped a glass of water.

Minako rushed to her daughter and helped her with sitting. "Oh Misa sorry, I didn't know. But you should tell me in the phone." Minako said with a sad expression.

"Don't be sorry mom. It's my fault I didn't inform you but I didn't want to worry you."

"You and Suzuna are my life. How could you expect me to not to worry about you? It's natural for all mothers." She stated and called for Suzuna.

"Stop treating me like a patient mom, I can do everything on my own like drinking water." Misaki blushed when Minako brought the second glass of water to her mouth by placing her free hand behind her head.

"Onee-chan you back already- What happen?" Suzuna was halfway through the kitchen when she sensed something was wrong.

"Oh no! Not again!" Misaki sighed heavily.

"Suzu, take Misaki to her room. No, take her to my room. It'll be danger to go upstairs for her." Minako ordered Suzuna.

"Yes mom! But what happened?" Suzuna asked came near to Misaki.

"She stabbed by a knife-"Minako said worriedly.

"What? And you are telling me now? Wait a minute I call the doctor." Suzuna was about to go but Minako told her that she is fine now.

"Let's get to the room onee-chan. You should rest." Misaki never see in her life Suzuna that worried about anything. She discovered a new site of her.

"No, no I can-"Misaki interrupted.

No can do onee-chan let's go."

"Suzuna, wait I can go by mys-"

"Suzu, be sure she must be rest. I'm coming within 5 mins after making dinner." Minako ignored her daughter's protest.

*Sigh!* Misaki couldn't help. "It's too painful than that." She murmured on her way.

"What?" Suzuna heard Misaki but not clearly.

"Nothing Suzuna dear. Nothing at all." Misaki faked a super-duper artificial smile.

Suzuna returned to her as usual 'not-so-worried' face.

At Usui's apartment:

The green eyed alien was puzzled by this whole thing. He needs some time to think. He tried to absorb everything which was happening in a blink of an eye. Misaki got hurt, blackmailed by a stranger and atop of that almost killed. He couldn't stand by looking his one and only nearer one to suffer only for him. Neither has he wanted to away from her. But being near her, only causes her so much pain. He couldn't find a way out of all this. His grandfather will not stop that easily. Why he is trying to kill her?

He held a fistful of his hair and looked in the glass window. The sun already sat cascading a creamy orange color to the whole city. His mind again drifted to his stubborn girlfriend who helps his situation to go wild -mix with chilly and spice. "How?" Let's see.

Flashback:

"I know who is behind all this." Her sentence made him dumbstruck in his position.

"You know-?" He tried to sound normal.

"Yes! And I want to find a wa-"

"Don't even think about it." She was cut off by a sharp voice.

"I'm not finished yet." She said by furrowing her eyebrows.

"I already got what you were trying to say." Usui cleared sharp as before.

"Good! Then you got it." Misaki didn't want to loose the string of her determination.

"What? I'm not gonna give you the permission. Nope!" His voice had a hint of irritation.

"*Fake coughed *I'm not asking you. I'm telling you." She was getting more difficult to handle.

"Why you- Listen! You don't know anything. You aren't even involved." He held her hand tight thinking that will stop her.

"You are right. It doesn't involve me." She sounded she convinced. Those made Usui a little relax.

"It involved both of us. Right?" She finished and smirked.

"Ayuzawa what am I going to do with you? What I mean is-"He ran his hands to his hair looking a little defeated.

Misaki came near him, replace both of his hand by her and squeezed them gently. She reassured him that, she can, no they both can face anything their fate will take them.

Usui brought her to him and hugged her.

"You know Usui, everyone has some limit and your grandfather has too. So let's see how far he can go. If fate doesn't include my death then I'll survive by any means. Let's take it as an alert for us?" She said very gently. How she manages to control him?

"You are challenging him?" Usui said after parted from her and chuckled under his breath.

"No! Rather this is a 'warn' for him." Misaki's evil demonic aura returned.

"You are so cute Misa-chan!" Usui kissed her cheek.

A red tint was appeared followed by the kiss as its normal thing like a reflex action.

"And you are a perverted outer-space alien."

End of flashback.

He looked for his phone and dialed the very familiar number. After the third ring the other line answered.

"What alien? Do you need some help?" A demon roared.

"Haha…" Usui couldn't resist the sweet tone of her girl in demonic mode.

"What's funny?" Misaki asked irritated.

"You!" Usui answered.

"Why did you call? And don't tell me that you were worried." Misaki already guessed that why that alien called her.

"To know if you are okay or not?"

"For the sake of my over-reacting, over-caring mom and an unexpected caring version of my sweet little sister, I'm in my bed. 'RESTING.' She said the 'resting' word very clearly. She rolled her eyes "God! Suzuna I can cover the blanket by myself. See, I got two perfectly worked hands." She showed both of her hands to Suzuna. "Please sweety, now you can go." She really was tire of everything.

Suzuna left but before she went she said, "Don't hesitate to call me if you need anything one-chan." She cleared to Misaki.

"Haahahaahaah…" heard a chuckling sound from the other line of the phone, which Misaki already forgot.

"Stop laughing or I'm going to sew your mouth forever." She was at the end of her tether.

"Ok Misa-chan! But you are lucky that you've peoples around you who care about you so much." He said after stopping his laugh.

Misaki felt guilty that Usui doesn't have anyone from his family-sites who cares about him; rather they are making his life difficult.

"But I'm luckier than you." Usui added as he sensed the tension built in the other line.

"H…How?" Misaki asked to drop the topic.

"Cause I've you Ayuzawa." He cleared with a satisfied smile which was obvious in his tone.

"Idiot! Off c…course you h…have." Saying this she cut the line with a sweet red tint in her cheek.

"Dinner's ready dear." Minako entered in to her room bringing some plane rice and vegetable soup.

Misaki tried to sit but her mom came quickly and helped her. "Thanks mom." Misaki said looking in to her mother's eye.

"No dear it's nothing. Here eat." She handed her a spoon full of rice.

"Mom I can eat."

"Say aahh!" Minako didn't listen to her and fed her.

"This will be a long night." Misaki thought and obeyed what she had been told.

The other day Misaki went to her school after argued with her mom. Minako let her go with one condition that if she'll feel any pain that she'll immediately inform her. "Deal!" By that Misaki kissed her mom and leaved for school.

At school:

Our demon president didn't know that the real situation was waiting for her. It started like this.

"MISAKI!" A red haired girl was approaching her followed by a pair of glassed girl.

"Oh no! Why this is happening to me. I pray that she doesn't know."

"Misaki I'm so worried. How are you? You should rest." Sakura told with teary eyes and Shizuko had a caring look too.

"Sakura I'm fine." Misaki tried but-

"How can you say that? You stabbed by a knife Misaki. Does it hurt now?" Sakura didn't stop.

"Haha I'm fine now. But how did you know?" Misaki asked to know how the incident got spilled.

"Usui-san told me." Sakura answered. "Let's get to the class Misaki." Shizuko helped her.

"You both go. I've some work to do."Saying that she went to the council room.

At the student-council room:

Everyone startled after seeing their president. They all thought that she may be rest for the whole week at least after the incident.

Misaki saw all of their faces and got the message. So before anyone ask about her she started "Good morning everyone! I think you all went well behind me. Right Yukimura?" She asked the vice-president who had a teary-eyed look.

"Y…Yes! Miss President. Everything went well. The school festival is going to be the day after tomorrow b…but I think w…we may extend the-"

""No! If it's for me then I'll manage." Misaki's voice cut off the vice-president.

She then checked every paper and satisfied with Yukimura's work. "Thanks! Yukimura and everyone, you all did a great job. Now leave it to me. Have some rest." Misaki said to the entire council member.

" B…but I want to help." Yukimura suggested.

"You don't have to Yukimura. I'm here for her." A familiar sound was heard from the door.

Misaki's evil aura intensified after looking who it was. Everyone leaved the council room. Now it was our Misaki and hottest guy of Saika High in the room. Alone.

Usui made his way to her desk and sat in front of her table. Misaki didn't look above from her paper and continued her work.

*Staring…*

*Staring…*

*Staring…*

*Staring…*

Four minutes passed.

"Snapped!"

'Stop staring you idiot! Don't you have any work to do?" Misaki looked above from her paper and not pleased by the grin Usui had on.

"I'm doing my work." He stated straight.

"You are just sitting there and staring at me for about four minutes already."

"So you know I'm doing my work!" His grin widens. 'Wow Misa you actually counted. How cute!"

"What do you want?" She returned to her work.

"I want to help you with papers." Usui answered back.

"Why did you tell everyone about the incident?" She asked.

"I don't want you to endure it by yourself. The paperwork must be tiring"

"Why are you all over reacting? I can handle it."

"I know you can but you also have a shift to do remember?" Usui reminded her part time job.

"Holy shit! I almost forgot. I've shift today." She panicked a little.

'Okay don't panic. How is your wound?" Usui couldn't stand, as his purpose of being here was obvious.

"Hm? Oh! It's fine." She replied by writing something on the paper.

Usui was on her side in a second. He whirled her chair and knelt before her. He took her hand and kissed them. "Don't push yourself too hard Ayuzawa."

Misaki stood up with Usui followed her. Usui's concerned voice made her puzzled mind clear. "Look Usui, like a disease increase the immunity power of the body, challenges make me stronger than before. I'm not that weak." Misaki implied.

Then the bell rang. Misaki was about to go but the green-eyed alien stopped her and pressed his soft lips to her from behind. And everyone was in their respective class.

**End of chapter ten**

Hay everyone, good news for you. It has only one or two chapters left. And I'm working on my new KWMS story. You like this chapter. I'll update the next chapter soon. Anyone wants to give me any idea about the ending then you are cordially welcome.

Please read n review as always. Buy! for now.


End file.
